Journal intime de Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy
by D.Would
Summary: TWOSHOT - Une écharpe oubliée dans la cour pavée. Le froid hivernal cristallisant des sentiments depuis bien longtemps enfouis. Un avenir trouble au coeur de cette cinquième année à Poudlard. Des pensées juvéniles jetées sur le papier. Ron raconte.
1. Journal intime de Ron Weasley

**L****e journal très intime de Ronald Weasley**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Octobre<strong>

Ce soir, j'ai trouvé son écharpe oubliée sur un muret de la cour pavée. Je rentrais les pieds boueux au château, mon Brossdur sur l'épaule. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait encore viré au cauchemar par ma faute. Je sentais les claques dans mon dos afin de me soutenir. Mais ces mots de réconfort creux et vains m'abattent plus qu'autre chose. J'ai la trouille au ventre, je te l'avoue. J'ai peur du prochain match qui arrive avec autant de vitesse qu'un Vif d'Or.

Je ne suis pas allé dans les vestiaires prendre une douche ou me changer. Je n'avais pas envie de voir leurs regards plein de reproches sur mes piètres performances. Je n'en n'ai pas envie, non. Alors j'ai bredouillé une excuse et je me suis échappé. Il venait de pleuvoir et ma tenue me collait désagréablement à la peau. J'avais juste envie de rentrer dans mon dortoir et de... prendre une douche et de me laisser bercer par ses bras. Mais à défaut de pouvoir le toucher, j'ai pu le sentir.

Je l'ai vu disparaître par une lourde porte en bois à la suite de ses amis. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Ce soir, le dîner était une spécialité des magiciens de Salem dont les desserts étaient très appréciés. Mon ventre a grondé. Pourtant, je n'ai plus rien entendu dès que j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient laissé sur leur route. Une écharpe. Leur écharpe. Son écharpe, à lui.

J'étais tellement stupéfait que j'en suis resté immobile, englué dans ma surprise. J'ai regardé à droite puis à gauche. J'ai tourné sur place. J'ai plissé des yeux. J'ai vérifié que personne ne viendrait et je me suis lentement approché comme j'ai vu Pattenrond le faire lorsqu'il trouvait une proie digne de son attention. J'ai laissé tomber mon balai. Plus rien ne comptait à cette seconde ; pas même le Quidditch.

Mes gants étaient sales. Idem pour mes doigts. Alors je n'ai pas touché l'écharpe. Je l'ai longtemps regardé comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet ensorcelé particulièrement puissant. Je regardais cette écharpe comme au-dessus d'une Pensine. Je repensais à un peu tout basé sur un petit rien. Je repensais à tout ça en regardant cette écharpe abandonnée que je n'osais toucher. Effleurer cette écharpe reviendrait à survoler son cou et les traits bordant son visage, non ?

J'ai sorti ma baguette magique de la poche intérieure de ma cape et je l'ai agité dans l'air : c'était la première fois de ma vie que je réussissais à exécuter un sortilège d'apparition. C'était ma besace. J'ai ouvert machinalement et saisit un pan propre de sa cape pour prendre l'écharpe et l'y placer à l'intérieur.

Je ne me souviens même plus avoir traversé le château en trottinant, la sangle de mon sac sur l'épaule et mon balai sous le bras. Les traces de boue s'effaçaient magiquement derrière moi. J'ai littéralement hurlé le mot de passe au portrait de La Grosse Dame. Je m'en fichais. J'avais un petit bout de lui dans mon sac. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir Hermione qui était assise au coin du feu à m'attendre. Plus tard. J'ai filé droit vers le dortoir des garçons, mis mon sac dans ma malle fermée à double tour tandis que Dean et Seamus parlaient avec animation du prochain album des Bizarre Sister.

J'ai filé vers la douche et je ne me souviens pas avoir pris autant de temps, et autant de précaution pour laver chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je voulais être plus que propre. Je ne voulais surtout pas que la boue entache l'écharpe et altère à son odeur ou - pire - que la mienne s'incruste dans les mailles de laines, venant alors troubler le parfum.

J'ai enfilé mon pyjama de travers. J'ai rouvert ma malle, prit mon sac et je me suis allongé dans mon lit avec après avoir fermé les rideaux. Quand j'ai défait le zip, j'ai cru être le premier sorcier à ouvrir une tombe de pharaon. J'avais l'impression d'être Dumbledore après avoir découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. J'avais l'illusion d'être Nicolas Flamel lorsqu'il avait mis au point la Pierre Philosophale. J'avais tout ça en moi à la fois.

La première fois que mes doigts ont touché l'écharpe, j'ai sursauté comme si le morceau de tissus était vivant... Oui, il était vivant d'une certaine manière. Vivant puisqu'il l'avait porté. J'ai fermé les yeux pour en savourer chaque seconde. J'ai respiré profondément. J'ai aimé cette éternité. Je m'imaginais son cou entouré de cette écharpe. J'imaginais mes doigts à la place survolant sa peau. Je l'imaginais rougir de cette caresse volatile et me repousser en grognant. Et je souriais.

Ma tranquillité fut troublée par le chahut que faisaient les garçons : ils chantaient Un chaudron plein de passion de Célistina Moldubec en prenant le ton le plus aguicheur possible.

_Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron_

_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

_Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion_

_Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud_

Et je souriais encore. Je pris l'écharpe et la déposa sous mon nez. C'était... c'était la première fois de ma vie que je sentais quelque chose de pareille. C'était lui. Je fermais les yeux et son image se glissait sous mes cils. Je pouvais sans aucun mal me visualiser, le visage blotti dans son cou et respirant son odeur mais...

Voilà, le mais arrive. Le hic : ça faisait mal d'aimer, encore plus lorsque ce n'était absolument pas partagé. Je sais ce que tu vas en penser : "Si tu te donnes les moyens, tu auras peut-être tes chances", "Vas lui parler au lieu de fantasmer les yeux grands ouverts", "Rien n'est impossible" etc. Tu sais, je crois que tu aurais certainement raison en d'autres circonstances. Mais - encore l'haïssable mais - en amour, tout cas est particulier. Si je lui laisse entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un fragment du moi, du vrai Ron, je crois que j'en serai brisé. Il va me briser - consciemment ou inconsciemment, je m'en fous. Il va me faire du mal. Pourtant, je sais que je serai bien dans ses bras là-bas... si loin...

Tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est que de passer après tout, même après des objets. Tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est que... que d'aimer quelqu'un qui bafouille encore sur notre prénom. Tu ne sais pas ce que sait que d'être transparent au point qu'il note chaque détail dans un coin de son esprit sauf ta présence juste ici. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de le voir éclater de rire de ton attitude relevant souvent de la simple bouffonnerie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir des lèvres si chéries prononcer ton nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte en ce monde. Non, toi, tu ne sais pas. Et je ne te souhaite pas de le savoir un jour.

Alors, pour m'en sortir, pour supporter les cours, la pression des examens, les entraînements pittoresques de Quidditch, Ombrage, les mensonges du Ministère, l'A.D., les moqueries de Fred et George, les lettres de recommandation de Maman, les cauchemars d'Harry, le mépris d'Hermione et le regard des autres... je m'enfuis. Je m'enfuis avec lui. Je m'enfuis dans un monde où nous seuls comptons. Je m'enfuis dans un monde qui n'existe pas. Un monde créé de toute pièce dans ma tête.

Dès que je vais mal, que je me sens seul ou éloigné des autres, je ferme les yeux et me mets à rêvasser. Je pense à lui et ça me redonne le sourire. J'imagine ce que cela doit être de toucher sa peau, de lui parler en étant tout proche, de rire avec lui, de l'embrasser... Je rêve de beaucoup de choses avec lui, et dans mes rêves il me répond avec son plus beau sourire. Il me dit qu'il m'aime aussi.

Je sais, c'est bête, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas exploser. Je suis plus heureux dans mes rêves que dans la réalité. Hermione dirait que c'est mal, que cela ferait rechuter encore plus durement etc. Elle a raison. Mais quoi faire d'autre ? Que dire de plus ? Il y a déjà assez de problème pour qu'on parle des miens ; et en toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer l'inavouable.

Donc encore une fois, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller contre son écharpe au couleur de sa maison. Je l'étreins et je rêve qu'il est tout proche, que je peux le sentir pour de vrai sans aucun moyen de substitution. Je m'emmitoufle dans ma couverture et je me surprends à le - enfin son écharpe - serrer contre moi.

Et je souris à l'idée qu'il doit déjà retourner toute sa Salle Commune pour retrouver son, mon - notre ? - petit trésor d'écharpe.

Une nouvelle journée ordinaire pour ton cher Ron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Octobre**

Ce matin, il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il fait très froid tu sais, en ce moment. Alors ne plus avoir son écharpe doit l'irriter au possible. J'ai eu des scrupules à l'idée d'avoir la sienne enfermée dans ma malle, dans mon dortoir. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à son odeur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'ai dormi sur mes deux oreilles et le sourire aux lèvres en prime ! Oui, j'étais heureux ; très heureux même ! Hermione n'a pas voulu m'adresser la parole de la journée, certainement vexée de mon attitude de l'autre soir. Ce n'était rien, de toute manière.

Nous nous sommes d'abord rendus en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le vieux Binns a encore réussi à m'endormir. J'ai rêvé que lui et moi nous révisions ensemble nos B.U.S.E. et qu'on arrivait tout de même à s'amuser. Dans mon rêve, il m'effleurait la main en voulant tourner une page. J'ai encore la sensation de ses doigts courant sur ma peau. Toute la journée je suis resté là, comme une groupie, à toucher ma main pensivement avec mes yeux bleus grands ouverts. Tu vois, je me découvre une nouvelle nature : quand je suis amoureux, je me mets à faire n'importe quoi. Oh, et puis, cela n'ajoute rien de bon à ma timidité naturelle et le fait que je ne sois jamais très sûr de moi...

Après quoi, nous l'avons croisé dans les couloirs Harry, Hermione et moi. Harry et lui se sont jetés des regards froids. Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Hermione essayait de tempérer Harry lorsqu'une provocation fut faite. Et moi, j'étais là, en retrait. Je n'existais plus. Même si j'en veux à Harry de pouvoir être si proche de lui d'une certaine manière, eh bien, je suis heureux qu'ils se disputent parfois. Ce sont dans ces moments-là où il est suffisamment près pour que je puisse le détailler.

Tiens, aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de très belles mains. Des mains soignées, mais restant masculines, et des ongles propres. Moi à côté, je fais vraiment loqueteux de campagne. Donc dès que j'aurais fini ma carte du ciel pour le professeur Sinistra, j'irai dans la salle de bain me soigner les mains. C'est idiot, vraiment. Personne ne le remarquera. Mais j'ai envie de faire cet effort pour lui et me dire que peut-être, je suis à la hauteur.

Affectueusement,

Ron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 Octobre**

Les mains propres, j'ai cru avoir le temps d'effleurer l'écharpe de Draco avant d'aller en cours. Cela n'a pas pu se faire car je me suis encore perdu dans un de mes rêves. Je suis arrivé en retard en cours de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick m'a encore donné des devoirs supplémentaires. Tu comprends, depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'esprit plutôt préoccupé.

Le fait de tomber amoureux de Draco n'a bien évidemment rien arrangé. Enfin, tu vois, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Mais, son petit air détestable m'a toujours fasciné. J'ose espérer que ce n'est qu'une couverture ; qu'il n'est pas comme ça tous les jours. Mais rien ne me laisse penser le contraire...

désespère un peu, parfois. Je me dis que je rêve dans le vide, que mes espoirs tombent dans le vide, que ma vie est vide. Déprimant, quoi. Mais, je dois me ressaisir ! Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras : j'ai une guerre sentimentale à mener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 Octobre**

Il est malade. Je l'ai vu être conduit à l'infirmerie ce midi. Draco a été pris de violentes quintes de toux. Le Quidditch, l'ai-je entendu justifier. Quelque chose a serré mes entrailles. Je me sentais vraiment mal de lui avoir enlevé son écharpe. Et puis, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas demandé une nouvelle à sa mère ou à Rogue ? Mais, vois-tu Journal, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup - comme d'habitude. Je l'ai vu revenir en cours cet après-midi. Nous avions double-cours de Botanique. Quand il est passé près de moi pour attraper une paire cisaille, je lui ai dit tout bas :

"Je peux te donner mon écharpe si tu veux ?"

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux puis a eu un air méprisant - celui que j'affectionne tant. Draco s'est ensuite mis à tousser et à prétexter que toute ma zone diffusait un air putride. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Enfin, si, avec la fois où Maman a vu mon caleçon craqué au niveau de l'entrejambe et a demandé haut et fort ce que je pouvais bien en faire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Octobre**

Je n'ai plus osé toucher à nouveau l'écharpe de Draco. Elle est dans ma malle à prendre la poussière. J'ai si honte de lui avoir dit une chose pareille... Pourquoi ai-je ouvert la bouche, nom de mille milliard de gargouilles galopantes !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Novembre**

Harry et Draco se sont encore battus. Ils ont pris pour prétexte pour l'un, de me défendre, pour l'autre que mes cheveux avaient une couleur qui devrait être interdite. J'ai essayé de les séparer, mais rien à faire. Je me suis même pris un coup dans la bagarre en plus d'une retenue par Rogue. Demain, je devrais sans doute passer ma soirée à nettoyer des chaudrons. Mais peu importe, cela me permettra de passer du temps en dehors de la Salle Commune.

Fred et George ont mis au point une potion de révélation qui permet de savoir si ton cœur est pris ou non. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'Harry soit amoureux. Hermione, elle, pense que le test n'est pas fiable. Elle a mis de la potion dans le lait de Pattenrond et lui aussi, d'après le test, aurait le coup de foudre. En tout cas, j'échappe de peu la tournée générale de potion de révélation au goût de grenadine ! J'imagine déjà la catastrophe si on pouvait lire aujourd'hui dans mon cœur.

Tu sais, Journal, plus le temps passe, et plus mes sentiments pour lui se renforcent. La faute aux hormones et à ma fixette sur les blonds. Depuis deux jours, Draco ne met plus de gel. Il est trop occupé avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il se les ébouriffe en permanence, l'air soucieux. Je crois qu'il a envie de très bien faire son travail – même si c'est Ombrage qu'il sert. Au moins, je peux lui ajouter une qualité à son tableau : consciencieux.

Oh, j'allais oublier ! Il n'est plus malade et il a une écharpe grise qui fait écho à la couleur de ses yeux. Quand il est passé près de notre table dans la Grande Salle, j'avais la bouche entrouverte, et il m'a dit : « _Fais gaffe Weasley, tu vas avaler un Rappel Tout _». Au moins, cette fois, il s'est souvenu de mon nom. Et il m'a vu ! Moi, le gars insignifiant, l'ombre de son ennemi juré ! Je me suis senti bizarre toute la journée après ça. Bien sûr, « Weasley » était toujours une insulte sortie de sa bouche, mais au moins, cela m'avait donné l'illusion d'exister quelques secondes.

Je n'ai toujours pas fini mon devoir de Sortilèges et je n'ai toujours pas envie de le faire. Cette nuit, j'ai envie de rejoindre mon lit et dormir en serrant contre moi l'écharpe de Draco. Cela me manque beaucoup trop ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait travailler au Ministère après Poudlard et que c'est pour cela qu'il prenait les B.U.S.E très au sérieux. Je nous imagine bien nous croiser dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Oui, personne ne le sait encore, Journal, mais j'aimerai beaucoup devenir Auror. Personne ne m'en croit capable pour la simple et bonne raison que je reste un minable. Mais je garde cette envie au plus profond de moi-même et, peut-être, qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de faire partie d'une brigade ! Je vois bien Draco au département des relations internationales – avec son charisme, sa prestance, son air supérieur, ce petit tout…

Je m'imagine être recruté pour une mission d'escorte exceptionnelle où je devrais l'emmener en terrain neutre pour une mission diplomatique. Je serai son garde du corps et je prendrai ma tâche très à cœur. Nous partagerons la même chambre d'hôtel pour davantage de sûreté… Je lui dirai « Bonne nuit, Malefoy » et il me répondra « J'ai froid, Weasley ». Mais pas un « Weasley » qui sonne méchamment. Un « Weasley » doux, tendre, plein d'attente – un peu comme moi en ce moment-même.

Demain, je vais tout faire pour croiser Draco. Je ne lui parlerai pas mais j'ai juste envie de le voir. Hermione et Harry ne comprendront pas ce besoin, alors je ferai en sorte de les amener à destination. Laissez-moi juste une seconde pour le voir. Je m'en fous s'il m'insulte sur mon passage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 Novembre **

Il m'a vu ! Oui, bien sûr qu'il m'a vu. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot parfois. Nous étions au cinquième étage, en train d'attendre pour le cours de Sortilèges lorsqu'il est passé devant nous. Le monde a commencé à tanguer quand il m'a jeté un regard sans s'arrêter de marcher. J'ai l'impression d'être plus léger qu'un vivet d'or. J'ai l'impression de planer. Tous les symptômes du gars amoureux, quoi ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que peut-être qu'il regardait la tapisserie derrière moi. Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. Parce que Draco Malefoy m'a regardé – ou a semblé le faire.

Post-scriptum : Journal, aurais-tu des potions calmantes à me proposer ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Décembre**

Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir, Journal. J'ai le ventre noué. Je ne pourrai jamais rien plus avaler. Draco a une petite-amie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**29 Décembre**

Cela va faire six jours que j'observe en long et en large Astoria Greengrass et je dois finalement avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Draco a bon goût. J'essaie de me faire à l'idée que c'est elle et pas moi, que c'est avec elle qu'il révisera les examens de fin d'année, que c'est avec elle qu'il rit parfois, que c'est avec elle qu'il ira à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, que c'est avec elle qu'il finit peut-être ses devoirs, que c'est avec elle qu'il partage ses secrets, que c'est avec elle qu'il… qu'il fait l'amour.

Je me suis toujours demandé si Draco avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Et je me demande aussi s'il fait ce genre de chose avec Astoria. Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il le dira mais… depuis qu'ils sont ensemble j'éprouve une curiosité malsaine. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai encore jamais embrassé personne : je n'attire pas les foules. Et puis, je crois que quelqu'un de mal dans sa peau cela se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde et donc, personne ne vient vers moi.

Oh, bien sûr, Fleur m'a déjà embrassé sur la joue, mais moi je parle d'un vrai baiser… quelque chose qui exporte à des cieux d'ici. Enfin, tous les trucs dans les romans à l'eau de rose que Maman lit et que je pique parfois, pour m'instruire. Fred et George disent qu'un baiser est horrible. Depuis, j'ai affreusement peur mais je suis complexé aussi. Harry a embrassé Cho Chang avant les vacances de Noël et Hermione a eu une histoire avec Viktor Krum. Et moi, je suis là, comme l'indésirable notoire qui n'est même pas bon à être embrassé par un crapaud baveux.

Avant d'entrer en salle de potions – propre depuis que j'y avais faite ma retenue – j'ai vu Draco déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Astoria Greengrass. Je les ai littéralement dévisagé. Astoria a fait une moue dégoutée en me voyant et j'ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles (réflexe weasleyien oblige). Comment a réagi Draco ? Eh bien, fidèle à lui-même. Il m'a demandé d'arrêter de reluquer sa copine. Comme si c'était sa copine qui m'intéressait…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Janvier**

Draco a réussi à renforcer mon mal-être. Il m'a fait une remarque pendant le repas de ce soir. Il m'a dit que je mangeais comme un pauvre affamé. Il a dit aussi que j'étais dégoûtant et que finalement, même Harry, méritait meilleur compagnie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien. J'ai laissé courir en devenant rouge de honte. Je n'ai pas levé mon nez de mon assiette de tout le dîner.

Hermione m'a murmuré que ce n'était qu'un crétin et que je ne devais pas l'écouter. Mais mon cœur n'écoute que lui. Je dois être fou, au fond, pour avoir jeté mon dévolu sur Draco. C'est le type qui me dénigre depuis la première fois où il m'a vu. Il a tout de suite compris qui j'étais et… où était ma place selon lui.

En tout cas, aux repas suivants, j'essaierai de faire plus attention à la manière dont je mange. Peut-être que ça lui évitera de dire de nouvelles choses désagréables à mon propos. Finalement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est le mieux : qu'il me remarque ou qu'il ne me remarque pas ?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**11 Janvier**

Draco était avec son équipe de Quidditch dans les tribunes. Quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai failli tomber de mon balai. Il a trouvé bon de dire : « _Attention au pudding, Weasley, sinon ton balai ne pourra plus te supporter_ ! » Ses amis ont hurlé de rire et j'ai raté deux tirs d'affilé en agitant stupidement mes bras. Leur fou rire s'est renforcé et Harry a demandé une pause générale. Une fois au sol, j'ai eu le droit à un concert privé de _Weasley est Notre Roi_. Là-bas, dans les tribunes, mon amour semblait heureux et dans son élément. J'ai essayé de jouer en faisant abstraction de sa présence.

Mais rien, j'ai été encore plus nul que d'habitude. Je crois qu'Harry va finir par baisser les bras. Je suis parti à la fin de l'entraînement avec mon balai sans un regard vers les autres. Je suis allé m'assoir sur ce grand rocher près du lac, mon Brossdur sur les genoux. J'ai longtemps regardé les _ploc ploc_ de la pluie et je me suis laissé baigner par mes larmes. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais assez bien pour Draco Malefoy. Ça me tue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25 Janvier**

Il n'avait pas tort. Je suis sans doute un peu gros pour mon âge. J'ai sauté ce repas-ci pour ne pas approuver ses dires. Demain, j'essaierai de ne pas me jeter comme un morfale sur les crêpes et le bacon. Si dans ma tête je n'ai pas faim, mon corps n'aura jamais faim. Après tout, peut-être que Draco voulait me dire que je devais faire attention à moi d'une manière détournée ? Peut-être me rendait-il service après tout ? Je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Pour qu'il voit tous les efforts que je faisais. J'ai toujours aimé les bons repas. Je n'y peux rien. Mais si sacrifier ce petit ça peut me rendre plus agréable à ses yeux, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Post-scriptum : Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. Heureusement que j'ai l'écharpe de Draco avec moi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 Janvier**

Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui – juste de quoi tenir bon. Hermione et Harry sont si pris par l'effervescence du second trimestre que ça leur passe par-dessus la tête. J'ai vidé mon assiette avec un simple _Evanesco_ quand ils avaient le dos tourné.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Janvier**

Trois jours sans avoir quasiment rien avalé. Je bois beaucoup d'eau pour compenser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1er Février**

Journal, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie hier. J'ai fait un malaise en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ironie du sort, c'était un double-cours avec les Serpentard. Ombrage a voulu que cela soit Malefoy qui m'accompagne à l'infirmerie (comme si Hermione n'était pas une préfète digne de ce nom !). Pourtant, même si j'aimais Draco – et je l'aime toujours ! – eh bien, je ne voulais pas que cela soit lui. Je ne voulais absolument plus le voir de si près.

Il a affiché un air dégoûté lorsqu'il a dû me soulever. Dans le couloir, je me suis dégagé de son emprise. Après tout, ça n'a pas été bien difficile : il me tenait comme une bouse en laisse… J'ai marché très lentement, titubant parfois, me tenant aux rebords des cadres. Draco était derrière moi, ailleurs. J'aurais très bien pu me rendre à l'infirmerie seul : au moins, le trajet aurait été moins pesant.

Et puis, tu sais Journal, j'avais une folle envie de pleurer dans ce couloir. J'avais envie de lui hurler que c'était pour lui que je m'étais mis dans un tel état et qu'il n'était même pas foutu de rien remarquer. Je voulais lui demander si Astoria était capable de faire une telle chose pour lui, rien que pour lui. Je désirais plus tout le sentir coupable. Mais, au fond, je n'en avais pas le droit : c'est moi seul qui ait décidé d'arrêter de manger. Bordel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Puis il m'a dit : « _Weasley, tu fous quoi au juste_ ? » N'était-ce donc pas évident que je me traînais jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne devais pas en avoir la force… Il m'a retenu par le bras et j'ai croisé ses deux yeux gris. C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais que j'étais si proche de lui. « _Je t'ai vu vider ton assiette l'autre jour_ », a-t-il continué. Je lui ai répondu que je m'en foutais – après tout, qu'il sache comment se portait mon alimentation n'était pas si important. « Tu devrais arrêter ton manège avant que ça ne tourne mal ». Cette phrase avait eu le don de m'exaspérer : « _Depuis quand un Malefoy se préoccupe-t-il du sort d'un Weasley_ ? », lui ai-je demandé. Il a haussé des épaules et j'ai cru l'entendre dire : « _Les temps changent_ ».

Mrs Pomphresh s'est ensuite bien occupée de moi. Elle m'a fait lire une brochure sur les troubles alimentaires et m'a dit de venir la voir dès que je sentais que ça allait mal. C'est vrai, j'ai évité le pire. Tout ça pour plaire à un garçon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Février**

Journal, cette petite mésaventure à l'infirmerie n'a pas empêché Draco de me rabaisser une semaine plus tard. Je crois que c'est compulsif chez lui. Cette fois, ce sont mes chaussures qui étaient les victimes de ses assauts. Elles ne sont pas bien belles mes chaussures, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13 Février**

On a gagné le match de Quidditch. Fred, George et Harry se sont battus contre Draco. Draco est à l'infirmerie. Ils ont été interdits de Quidditch par Ombrage. Et personne ne se souvient que j'ai joué merveilleusement. En fait, ça a toujours été Harry et Draco – personne d'autre. Ce soir, Harry n'a pas dit un mot. J'ai essayé de le consoler mais il m'a carrément hurlé dessus. Alors j'ai préféré te parler à toi, Journal, au moins, tu ne cries pas. Demain… je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ferai sûrement mes devoirs sur mon lit, les rideaux tirés. Je vais attendre que cette année passe et qu'une nouvelle arrive.

post-scriptum : Demain c'est la journée des amoureux. Harry part avec Cho à Pré-au-Lard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 Février**

Première fois de l'année que j'ai rendu des devoirs en avance. J'ai décidé d'employer toute mon énergie dans mes études au lieu de penser continuellement à Draco. Cela semble porter ses fruits étant donné que Flitwick m'a déjà félicité au cours de mardi. Je commence doucement à remonter la pente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Mars**

Journal, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme ce matin. Enfin, un mot serait le terme le plus approprié. Mais quelqu'un m'a écrit, à moi, Ronald Weasley ! On ne m'écrit jamais d'habitude ! Je ne suis pas abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, ni à Quidditch Magazine, Maman n'envoie des lettres que pour féliciter Ginny ou réprimander les jumeaux et je ne connais personne en-dehors de l'école alors… Je n'ai pas lu la lettre dans la Grande Salle. J'ai préféré savourer le moment et garder la lettre comme telle. Cela pouvait très bien être une mauvaise blague ou une publicité mais… ça n'avait pas d'importance – quelqu'un avait une pensée pour moi, quelque part. J'ai eu le cœur gonflé toute la journée à l'idée que le papier inconnu se trouvant dans mon sac avait été parcouru, il y a peu par une main tiède.

Le soir-même, je me suis glissé sous ma couverture et j'ai ouvert la lettre. Je l'ai tellement adorée que je l'ai mise ici, dans mon journal, fixée grâce à du Sorcier-collant :

« _Tu m'as l'air bien seul en ce moment, Ron. Ne t'enferme pas dans ta coquille. C'est mieux de te voir sourire. Courage._

_Mes pensées t'accompagne,_

_Un ami._ »

Je ne pensais pas avoir d'ami en-dehors d'Harry et Hermione. Bien sûr, il y a Neville et Luna mais... ils ne m'auraient pas écrit. Ils me l'auraient dit de vive-voix, non ?

post-scriptum : Hier, c'était mon anniversaire. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Mais ce petit mot me réchauffe le coeur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 Mars**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la plus grande connerie de toute ma vie. J'ai passé la soirée à penser à la lettre qui m'a été envoyée. Je suis allée parler à Draco à la fin d'un cours. De quoi ? De la lettre, bien évidemment. Je lui ai dit que je savais que c'était lui. Il a écarquillé les yeux, a feint ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais puis a éclaté de rire lorsque je lui ai récité la lettre. Il a dit que nous n'avons jamais été ami... C'est vrai. Je crois que mes fantasmes ont débordé sur la réalité. J'aurais tant voulu que cela soit lui... nous aurions pu - je ne sais pas - échanger des lettres, incognito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 Mars**

Deux semaines sont passées et je relis chaque soir la lettre. Elle m'insuffle une énergie nouvelle. Si ce n'est pas Draco, eh bien, tant pis. L'essentiel c'est le geste plutôt que la personne se cachant derrière. J'ai donc pris une résolution : j'allais arrêter d'aimer Draco Malefoy et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Mars**

Je suis allé voir Draco à la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch. Je lui ai rendu son écharpe. Il m'a longuement dévisagé avant de la prendre. Je lui ai dit que j'y avais pris soin et qu'elle était propre. Je m'attendais à tout moment qu'il me rembarre en disant que rien n'était propre chez moi. Mais rien. Il n'a rien dit du tout. Il a prit l'écharpe, l'a regardé, a constaté que ses initiales étaient sur l'étiquette. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi décontenancé et... affolé. Il me l'a rendu en s'éloignant.

Alors, Journal, je lui ai stupidement courru après pour la lui rendre. Il a accéléré. J'ai accéléré. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à courir dans le parc comme des cons pour une foutue écharpe. A la fin, je me suis arrêté en éclatant de rire. Il s'est retourné puis m'a rejoint. Draco m'a demandé pourquoi je riais. Je lui ai répondu "_On dirait que tu as la mort aux trousses_". Je crois qu'il a souri. J'avais le souffle court et j'étais un peu recourbé, les mains sur les genoux. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas couru comme ça... lui, il se portait très bien.

Il m'a regardé un moment puis s'est baissé à ma hauteur et m'a dit tout bas "_Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu gardes cette putain d'écharpe, Weasley ? Je n'ai pas été clair ? Je n'en veux plus_." A ce moment précis, Journal, j'ai bafouillé tout un tas de choses. Je tremblais, aussi. "_La lettre, c'était moi_." a-t-il ajouté tout bas. Puis il est parti. Merlin, mon coeur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. J'aurais cru que j'avais rêvé si Hermione ne m'aurait pas sauté dessus à mon retour pour me dire que je devais absolument achever ma dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 Mars**

Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! Je revois encore, par moment le sourire de Draco me couvrir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25 Mars**

Harry a dû me secouer deux fois pour que je sorte de ma rêverie. J'étais si bien là-bas, dans mes pensées avec Draco. Oh, et je ne t'ai pas dit Journal ! Draco a rompu avec Astoria Greengrass. Je l'ai vu pleurer à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentard ce matin. Elle avait l'air dévastée. Je crois que j'ai souri pour la première fois depuis... Un petit espoir a surgit en moi même si je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Les bruits de couloir raconte que Astoria était trop collante et que Draco en aurait eu marre. En même temps, je comprends pourquoi elle était dans cet état...

Depuis, j'espère continuellement croiser le regard de Draco. Mais il a l'air absorbé par les cours lorsque nous avons des cours commun, il est constamment entouré de sa bande durant les récréations, il passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa salle commune, avec Ombrage ou son équipe de Quidditch et aux repas il ne prête attention qu'à quelques-uns de ses camarades. En clair, Ronald Weasley a disparu du colimateur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26 Mars**

Journal, c'est l'apocalypse ! De la potion de révélation a atteri dans le verre de Draco aujourd'hui. J'ignore comment Fred et George s'en sont pris mais le fait et là : Draco est amoureux. Du coup, Astoria lui a sauté dessus en criant qu'elle savait que leur histoire n'était pas finie. Il l'a repoussé en disant que ce n'était qu'un test bidon - étrangement, Hermione a approuvé silencieusement. Test bidon ou pas, Draco semblait gêné et a quitté la Grande Salle peu de temps après.

post-scriptum : Il est mignon quand il rougi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**29 Mars**

J'ai décidé de prendre les devants : j'ai envoyé une lettre à Draco en signant par un membre éloigné de sa famille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Enfin, de notre famille. J'ai appris cet été, grâce à la tapisserie de la famille Black, que j'étais un cousin très éloigné de Draco. Je me demande s'il le sait d'ailleurs... Dans cette lettre, je lui ai écrit que je l'aimais et que je faisais tout pour que cela cesse parce que ça me faisait trop mal. C'était risqué mais si je ne le faisais pas, eh bien, je ne serai plus un vrai Gryffondor. D'accord, il pourra s'en servir pour se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité mais cela prouvera qu'il est immature et non digne de mon attention.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir s'il va me répondre ou non. Je te tiens au courant, Journal !

Je file lire le chapitre 16 de mon manuel de potions ! Demain il y a les épreuves de Buse Blanches et j'espère me rattraper avec l'épreuve théoritique. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire à nouveau. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose d'important, tu seras le premier au courant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 Mars**

Journal... ma main tremble. Draco a répondu.

Je reviens ce soir t'écrire ce qu'il s'est passé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 Mars - suite.**

Voilà, je suis au calme - les garçons sont sortis voir le feu d'artifice de Fred et George depuis le haut de la tour. J'ai au moins une demi-heure devant moi, je pense.

Je sortais tranquillement de la salle de Potions quand j'ai senti quelque chose tenir mon poignet. Je me suis retrouvé dans une infractuosité, nez à nez avec Draco. Nous avons attendu que tout le monde sorte puis il m'a soufflé : "_Alors, tu as réussi _?" J'ai grommelé que ça pouvait être pire mais que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la formule de la démonstration. J'allais lui dire en détail ce que j'avais répondu question par question quand j'ai compris que c'était qu'un prétexte pour entamer la conversation. Il a prit mon visage entre ses mains, il m'a longtemps regardé puis... puis je l'ai senti se rapprocher tout doucement et il m'a embrassé.

OK, je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais j'en ai des frissons partout. J'ai senti son corps contre le mien. Je lui ai dit qu'il me tenait trop fort, que j'étouffais. Il a rit contre ma bouche et a desseré son emprise tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il m'a ensuite emmené dans un recoin du château, derrière l'énorme horloge. Personne n'y venait jamais et les couloirs étaient vides. J'ai séché Métamorphose et lui Sortilège.

Nous nous sommes assis dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à la salle des machines. J'allais lui demander le pourquoi du comment quand il m'a coupé la parole en disant "_Cela serait dommage que tu arrêtes de m'aimer_." "_Pourquoi _?", lui ai-je dis. "_Parce qu'alors ça ne sera plus réciproque_." Par Merlin, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Il a caressé ma nuque un moment puis m'a encore embrassé.

Cette fois, j'ai répondu à son baiser - enfin, j'ai essayé avec mes maigres connaissances dans le domaine. J'étais pitoyable. Sa main a remonté lentement dans mes cheveux afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu la langue de Draco Malefoy dans ma bouche. Oui, je suis groupie. Je n'ai pas honte. J'ai attendu ça trop longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bah, fidèle à moi-même, j'ai gardé les mains le long du corps comme un triple crétin. Je ne savais même pas les endroits que j'avais le droit de toucher ou non. J'ai préféré ne pas agir plutôt que de le brusquer.

En fait, nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté Draco et moi. Il préférait passer son temps à me regarder étrangement, poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et effleurer ma main. J'étais un peu gêné. Je crois qu'il l'a senti et a arrêté tout ça. Il s'est levé et m'a simplement dit à demain.

Cela fait juste une heure que je l'ai quitté et il me manque déjà. Demain, c'est loin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Mars**

J'ai attendu Draco dans la tour de l'horloge toute l'après-midi. Il n'est pas venu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Avril**

Cette fois, Draco et moi nous nous sommes vus. Il n'a voulu me dire pourquoi il n'étais pas venu la dernière fois. Il ne m'a pas non plus embrassé. Il semblait ailleurs. J'ai peur qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Nous avons parlé de choses ordinaires - des cours, surtout. Il fuyait mon regard. Si je ne parviens pas à le mettre à l'aise, il s'en ira, non ?

Pourtant, ça vient juste de commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A suivre<strong>, Le Journal Très Intime de Draco Malefoy.


	2. Journal intime de Draco Malefoy

**Posté le : **4 Juillet 2012. _Ne pas taper ! _

**Note : **Plus d'un an pour poster la fin de ce Twoshot ? Inadmissible, j'en conviens. Je m'excuse platement. Pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée de mes textes, vous pouvez rejoindre mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley » ou faire un petit tour régulier sur mon profil.

**Song :** _Over you_ – Beth Hart.

* * *

><p><strong>Le journal très intime de Draco Malefoy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ron, <em>

_Le temps me presse. Je voulais t'écrire beaucoup de choses, mais je dois partir sur-le-champ. Je sais que tu attends depuis longtemps des explications sur mes agissements confus. _

_Voici donc le journal que j'ai tenu lors de notre cinquième année. Il éclairera certainement beaucoup de pans sombres de notre histoire. Depuis quelques mois déjà, je subis une horrible pression extérieure. _

_Tous les deux, nous appartenons à des mondes différents et ayant chacun leurs croyances. Pourtant, nous avons tous les deux le même sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice. _

_Bientôt, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Nous ne pourrons plus nous retrouver en secret sous notre grande horloge et nous tenir la main – juste ça, cela nous sera interdit. Nous ne pourrons plus nous embrasser, ou nous regarder. _

_J'ai bien conscience de ne pas être le gars parfait et de t'avoir trop longtemps négligé. Peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras un type exceptionnel, qui ne sera pas à des années-lumière de ce que tu attends. _

_Tous les deux ancrés dans des traditions sorcières qui nous dépassent, il nous est interdit d'être homosexuel. Je crois bien que chez nous, le mot ne se prononce même pas – un peu comme Cracmol. C'est tabou. Et même si c'est défendu, je m'en fous. Tant pis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne reviendrai en arrière pour rien au monde. _

_Peut–être qu'il y aurait des choses que j'aurais changé : mes idées arrêtées, mon arrogance, mon je-m'en-foutisme présumé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout ça. Je... Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. _

_Lis ce journal, garde-le auprès de toi. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. Mais sache que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour continuer de te protéger de là où je suis, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. _

_Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas le geste que je vais effectuer ce soir. Tu ne reconnaîtras pas le Draco que tu as connu lors de nos rares beaux moments. J'espère juste qu'il restera en toi suffisamment d'amour pour fermer les yeux sur mes agissements. _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas glorieux ce que je te demande, mais il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'une famille décide parfois de qui nous devons être bien avant notre naissance. On a ce point commun : deux gamins dont la conduite est dictée par l'arbre généalogique. _

_Après avoir lu ce journal, tu me détesteras ou m'aimeras davantage, c'est quitte ou double. Mais ça nous ressemble dans le fond, parce qu'on n'a jamais fait dans la demi-mesure tous les deux. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Draco. _

_Post-scriptum : Je n'ai pas été scrupuleux quant aux dates. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les ennuis ont commencé lorsque j'ai oublié mon écharpe dans la cour pavée de l'école. Je ne savais pas encore qu'elle histoire en découlerait. J'étais là, assis à ce muret à rire de choses futiles avec des amis. On essayait d'oublier un peu le froid de nos manoirs.

Oui, je pensais déjà aux vacances alors que nous étions à Poudlard seulement depuis un mois. Ce soir–là, on avait pour dessert une spécialité des magiciens de Salem – je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était délicieux : la glace fondait sous la langue en quelques secondes à peine. Et c'est justement à cause du froid que je tombai malade.

J'avais oublié mon écharpe, ma belle écharpe rayée noire et émeraude – aux couleurs de ma maison. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après avoir dîné copieusement. Avant de retourner dans mon dortoir, donc, je suis retourné dans la cour pavée.

Je me suis approché du muret, et rien. Plus d'écharpe en vue. Juste le silence sifflant du mois d'octobre. J'ai fouillé un peu partout dans ma Salle Commune, en vain. Je suis tombé malade, et ça, pendant plusieurs jours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Weasley n'a pas arrêté de me regarder en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je lui enverrais bien mon poing dans sa sale gueule de Traître à son Sang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'ai croisé Potter dans le couloir. On s'est battu. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi.

Post-scriptum : Weasley a arrêté de se ronger les ongles. Que Merlin soit loué !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, Théodore a fait tout un scandale comme quoi il allait rater ses examens. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans un état pareil. Ça a bien fait rire Blaise et Pansy, moi je me suis dit que si je ne battais pas cette Sang–de–Bourbe de Granger, les vacances d'été seront glaciales...

Mais n'y a–t–il pas des choses plus importantes que de réussir d'un point de vue scolaire ? Par exemple, il y a les filles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'ai la crève. Je respire comme un Détraqueur. Maman va m'envoyer de la Potion Revigorante au miel avec des vêtements chauds. Où ai-je donc mis cette putain d'écharpe ? Rogue m'a promis qu'il avait commandé une nouvelle écharpe pour moi chez Mrs Guipure. Qu'il se magne. On caille ici.

Et Weasley – Ô Weasley ! – qui s'est pris pour la Fée Morgane réincarnée. Ce pauvr' type m'a proposé son écharpe rouge et or avec un sourire niais. Il doit être pris d'hérésie depuis qu'il ne prend plus le sein, ou quelque chose dans le genre. D'ailleurs, ils sont combien chez lui ? Onze ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Potter m'est encore entré dedans aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes battus très fort cette fois-ci et le brave Weasley a essayé de nous séparer... Débile comme il est. Il s'est pris quelques coups et Rogue a déclaré devant tout le monde que c'était de sa faute si mon visage avait été abimé. Un peu plus et il en chialait.

Je crois que Weasley est plus sensible à la critique qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se trimballe des malles sous les yeux et ne parle presque plus en cours. Pas que sa voix me manque, mais c'était une sorte de grondement sourd, au fond de la classe, comme une bouche d'aération dont on avait pris l'habitude d'écouter et dont le curieux silence mettait les sens en alerte... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ça me perturbe.

Mais j'ai d'autres soucis : la Brigade inquisitoriale et la préparation aux B.U.S.E. me prennent pas mal de temps. Je ne sais pas ce que prépare Potter mais il va prendre cher.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris Weasley craquer dans le Parc, après un énième entraînement de Quidditch. Il a été pitoyable et je ne me suis permis de copieusement l'insulter. Le voir pleurer, ça m'a fait rire au début. J'ai trouvé ça drôle, puis plus du tout. Je devrais peut–être doser mon franc–parler. O.K. il a été terriblement mauvais, mais ça ne méritait certainement pas tout ça, non ? Non ? Si, bien sûr que si !

Reprends–toi, Draco. Tu te fais vieux. Si ça continue, tu pourrais même trouver Granger belle et Potter intéressant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'ai la curieuse impression que Potter se fout de la gueule du monde. Il joue sa drama–queen en faisant des homélies grandiloquentes sur les vertus de l'amitié, et n'est pas foutu de se retourner pour voir la tronche décomposée de Weasley. Désespérant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je crois que Weasley a maigri. Je crois. Peut–être que si je le pousse de son balai au prochain match, ça fera _crac _quand il se fracassera la gueule par terre. Peut–être.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Papa m'a envoyé une lettre de recommandation pour mes futures inscriptions dans les grandes écoles. Il voit mon avenir en grand alors que je n'ai même pas encore passé les B.U.S.E. Il dit me voir dans la Finance, et devenir conseiller personnel du Ministre, comme lui. Mais moi... je ne veux pas de ça... J'aimerai beaucoup être Poursuiveur dans une équipe de Quidditch, profiter de la vie, m'amuser, boire un coup et me réveiller quand la menace sera enfin envolée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ce soir, j'ai couché avec Astoria. C'était... étrange, mais surtout ma première fois. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Demain nous le dira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise m'a demandé des détails sur ma nuit passée avec Astoria. Je crois que c'est lui – entre autres – qui a fait en sorte de propager la nouvelle à travers tout le château. Pansy n'arrête pas de me regarder de travers depuis ce matin. Crabb et Goyle me fixent avec un air incrédule et Théo n'a toujours pas daigné quitter son livre d'Astronomie. Ce gars, toujours la tête dans les étoiles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je sens Weasley m'observer de plus en plus et ça me met hors de moi, mais surtout mal à l'aise. Donc je lui rends l'appareil en le rabaissant en public. Rien de tel pour gonfler son égo que critiquer un Weasley.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Weasley maigrit. C'est une certitude désormais.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé de mon souci avec Weasley à Théodore (il était seul dans la Salle Commune à cette heure si avancée de la nuit). Je n'attendais pas forcément de réponse, mais juste d'avoir une présence et de vider mon sac. À la fin, il m'a regardé et a sorti : « Il a peut–être le béguin pour toi. » J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai répondu : « De toute manière, qui n'aurait pas le béguin pour moi ? »

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'ai vu Weasley vider son assiette. Il lui passe quoi par la tête, à celui-là ? Je croyais qu'il adorait manger ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astoria et moi s'est fini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Weasley était pris de vertige en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il m'a fait de la peine à se traîner le long du couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide... Pourquoi fait–il tout ça ? Simple besoin de reconnaissance ou profond malaise ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les Serpentard ont perdu le match contre les Gryffondor. Le Vif d'Or est passé devant moi alors que je regardais Weasley se pavaner devant les buts. Potter a filé devant moi et j'ai envoyé le monde valser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tête de Weasley m'apparaît même en rêve.

Lui écrire me soignera peut–être.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalement ma lettre s'est retournée contre moi : Weasley m'a reconnu. Que faire d'autre à part dire que « La lettre, c'était moi » ? Le visage de Weasley s'est éclairé et j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser pour qu'il cesse de bafouiller. J'ai juste souri, pour la forme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cette fois, j'ai embrassé Ron. Oui, Ron. Pas Weasley. Et il a répondu à mon baiser.

Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble. Je lis beaucoup d'attente dans ses yeux. Est–ce qu'il s'imagine que les choses changeront d'elles-mêmes ? J'aimerai tant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je prends mes distances avec Ron. Bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir. Nous ne serons que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre alors qu'au fond, c'est tout le contraire. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Enfin, je l'aime tout court, ce con.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Voilà, Ron, tu as tout lu maintenant. J'ai arraché plusieurs pages où je t'insultais copieusement (ça ne faisait pas avancer notre affaire et je sais que tu aurais pris cela très à cœur). Tu sais donc tout de moi, et mes réactions que tu avais peut–être du mal à comprendre. Maintenant, nous ne pourrons plus faire semblant. L'avenir est incertain, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'on a pris la peine de se connaître. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

ㄨㄨㄨ

A ses côtés, Draco fumait une cigarette répandant un filament bleuâtre. Il observait Ron du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier refermait son journal intime, nu sous les draps émeraude de sa chambre de préfet. Des taches de rousseur égrenaient sa peau incroyablement pâle.

– Demain… Demain nous n'aurons plus aucune occasion ni de raison valable de s'adresser la parole, prononça Draco d'une voix rauque en se relevant sur ses avant-bras. Demain, tout aura sans doute changé. Et pas qu'un peu.

– Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire ce que tu prépares de si important ?

– Non. Tu es en contact direct vers Potter ; Un danger permanent.

– Tu comptes faire du mal à Harry ? questionna–t–il d'une voix inquiète en perdant des couleurs. Jamais je ne te permettrai de lui causer du tort. Il est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à me battre contre toi.

– Ce n'est pas contre Potter. Ni contre Granger. Encore moins contre toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, voilà tout. Je te demanderai juste une chose : quand la nuit sera tombée ce soir, je veux que tu restes à l'abri, de préférence dans ta Salle Commune.

– Je…

– Fais ce que je te dis.

– Si c'est une grave erreur que tu t'apprêtes à accomplir, je t'interdis de…

– De quoi ? De prendre mon avenir en main ? Dès le début tu as su pour mon destin tout tracé ; tracé à même ma peau. Tu ne peux pas me garder éternellement au près de toi. Tu ne peux plus faire l'abrutis devant tes amis et faire semblant de ne pas savoir pour moi, pour ma Marque. Un beau jour, Potter finira par tout découvrir, même si ça ne vient pas de toi. Je... Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes tes amis à dos. Bientôt... Il ne te restera plus qu'eux, Ron.

L'aube glissa sur leurs visages tendus. C'était la fin. La toute fin. La lueur rose quasi fantomatique dansa dans les cheveux de Ron.

– J'ignore si on se recroisera de nouveau un jour.

– J'ai tout arrangé pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il baissa les yeux. Le préfet des rouges et or sortit des draps encore chaud et commença à se rhabiller. Bientôt, les élèves de Serpentard allaient sortir des cachots pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il serait alors plus difficile de se faufiler dans les cachots en passant inaperçue.

L'ambiance était trop tendue pour qu'il n'ose prononcer quoi que ce soit. Les non-dits, toujours et encore. Il contempla le Nimbus 2001 dans un coin de la pièce et se résolut à laisser le passé derrière lui. C'était comme un voile vaporeux d'illusion et de jeux enfantins. Maintenait, ils étaient des adultes qui se livraient à des jeux d'adultes. Et quoi que l'on puisse dire, une chose n'avait pas changé. Il ne s'agit pas de la haine. C'est juste que leurs rencontres – bien qu'houleuses – étaient et resteront toujours brèves.

– Cela sera bientôt au tour de la guerre, murmura–t–il.

– De quoi ?

– De nous briser, tous les deux. Nous tous.

– Je passe mon tour dans ce cas ! s'exclama Draco Malefoy avec un sourire naissant sur son visage. Je… Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce soir et tous les autres soirs, nous savions tous les deux que ça allait se casser la gueule bien avant nous. Mais en même temps, avons–nous véritablement le choix de nous séparer ? Avons-nous le choix d'être faits uniquement pour nous affronter ? Notre liaison était contre nature... Parce que... Notre relation... Tout ça... n'aurait dû exister que dans nos rêves les plus fous.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre à coucher tandis que le soleil levant s'immisçait dans l'intimité de cette scène.

– Ce soir, je ne sortirai pas de ma Salle Commune, déclara–t–il d'un ton résolu.

Draco caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Il le regarda traverser la pièce, se diriger vers la sortie, pour finalement s'en aller.

Ron avais pris leur journal intime.

ㄨㄨㄨ

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard.

Et Ron n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il arpentait les couloirs au près de Hermione. Il y a quelques heures, Harry était parti avec Dumbledore à la recherche d'un horcruxe que Voldemort aurait pu posséder. Il leur avait légué, à eux et à Ginny, le peu de _Félix Felicis_ qui lui restait. Ils marchaient avec la peur au ventre. Les quelques instants partagés avec Draco semblaient remonter à une année-lumière…

– N'aie pas peur Ron, je suis sûr et certain que Dumbledore et Harry s'en ont sortis indemne.

– Mais la Marque des Ténèbres, Hermione. La marque au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie !

– Je… On va aller voir, d'accord ? bredouilla–t–elle.

Baguettes aux aguets, ils marchèrent dans la quasi-obscurité du château. Pas une seule fois ils croisèrent un professeur, un autre préfet, Rusard ou même Miss Teigne. Le sentiment d'appréhension de la rouge et or grandit dans son esprit déjà tourmenté.

Les paroles de Draco Malefoy faisaient échos dans sa tête :

– _Ce n'est pas contre Potter. Ni contre Granger. Encore moins contre toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, voilà tout. Je te demanderai juste une chose : quand la nuit sera tombée ce soir, je veux que tu restes à l'abri, de préférence dans ta salle commune._

Il déglutit difficilement.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna onze coups. Dès lors, des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux. Ron fit aussitôt volte–face et vit à l'autre bout du couloir une bande de Mangemorts fonçant droit vers eux. Ron se mit à paniquer. il dégaina sa baguette magique et s'apprêta à jeter un maléfice quand une chevelure peroxydée jaillit de la masse d'individus encapuchonnés.

Un dilemme s'offrait à lui :

Combattre, prenant alors le risque de blesser et de piéger Draco ?

Ou, faire semblant – encore une fois – et le laisser sciemment passer ?

Sa main trembla. Ron jetait des mauvais sorts avec fureur et arriva même à stupéfixer un grand Mangemort à l'allure débile en pleine tête. Ce dernier s'arrêta net dans sa course et eu un petit air stupide avant de s'écrouler sur le marbre du couloir. Draco ne le regarda pas et continua de courir en leur direction. Il avait autour de son cou une vieille main dessécher.

Ron le pointa de sa baguette magique et commença à murmurer :

– _Finite Incan_–…

Soudain, Draco jeta à terre une poignée de poudre de Pérou qui fit jaillir un nuage compact et noir de nulle part. Ron suffoqua. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Il sentit les Mangemorts passer à ses côtés, guidés par la Main de la Gloire que portait Draco. Celle–ci avait la propriété de propager de la lumière même dans les abysses les plus profonds.

Les Mangemorts étaient déjà loin désormais. Et Ron n'en n'avait pas peur. Ce qu'il craignait était de réaliser que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il apercevait Draco Malefoy.

La dernière fois, avant leur prochaine rencontre…

**Fin**


End file.
